Before the weddings
by Mika-sama
Summary: Mika-sama and Xellos cause alittle as usual...


A.N. This is the fanfic of weddings between a munch of O.C.'s Namely X'xio Montierrah and Mollie MacIntine finally get married. Those are Couy-chan- sama's O.C.'s. My O.C. Illane Kileon, and Threshie-sama's O.C. Chaster Montgumery are getting married as well. This is the fellow up story to Untitled. In which Sarin Anouces the wedding of Illane and Chaster...*sweatdrop*. Well this should be fun...*cackles insanely like an evil mean thing....*  
  
Before the Weddings  
  
Mika-sama walks down the hall in her usualy blue pants, black tank-top, and black trench coat. Kykyo walks in from the otherside of the hall. Wearing a black dress with crimson emborderd roses and a matching sash around her waste that formed into an elagant display of ripples and bows in the back.  
  
"Why are you dressed like that?" Asks Mika-sama who is a bit forgetful at times...When she wants to be that is...*sweatdrop*  
  
"Did you already forget?"  
  
"Forget what?"  
  
"It is Illane and Chaster's wedding!" Kykyo looks ill," I would not go but...She is my only little sister...Though our family seems to be growing soon we'll rival the Valintines."  
  
"That is not funny," Mika-sama states looking annoyed," And yes I did forget about there wedding."  
  
"Whatever," Kykyo sweatdrops to herself," So I suppose your just gonna wear that?"  
  
"Yes most likely I am not just gonna go change now," Mika-sama rolled cat-like green eyes," I got dressed this morning. I do not feel like changing agian."  
  
"Whatever," Kykyo master sweatdrops then walks off as Xellos comes down the hall.  
  
"Konichi wa!" Xellos says as he comes down the hall wearing Purple polkadotted green dy-tyed robes with a purple beany on his head.  
  
"Go change to your usual dress Xellos," Kykyo commanded looking irriated and very angry.  
  
"Whats that?" Mika-sama asks, looking at this huge red flashing button that says in gaintic letter, 'DO NO BUSH'. Mika-sama walks over the button with mace-sama behind her back. both hands swinging mace-sama behind her back as she ponders what to do aboput this mysterious 'button'.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Do not push that button Mika-sama," Kykyo commands thinking that something bad was about to happen," Wait yes push the button Mika- sama!"  
  
"Do not command me to do anything agian," Mika-sama turns glowering at Kykyo, then decides to push the button with mace-sama.  
  
All of the sudden a gaint portal appears, sucking Mika-sama into the Slayers dimension. The fact that none of the main Characters are there, causes a munch of mischellanous ogres and goblins to be around and running a muck.  
  
Some Mischellanous Troll comes down the roa toward Mika-sama glowering at her. Mika-sama just glowers back and snarls as the troll mutter about snacks always being thinking there so big. He attacks but Mika- sama is to fast for him, before he even realizes it he has his skull split open by Mace-sama.  
  
Mika-sama now realizes that her trench coat got left in the lobby realm.  
  
"Great my trench coat!" With that Mika-sama set out in search of a town where she could get a new trench. the first town Mika-sama came a crossed was seemingly empty. But when she got to the town square she foud that it was full of ogres.  
  
One such ogre maid the mistake of attacking her, with one single word mika-sama sent them all to jagoku. The towns people all came out lf finding a pleaded with her to get rid of all the other monters inhabiting the town. The mozaku that came out at night.  
  
Mika-sama agreed because they offered her anything she wanted. At midnight some stupid four legged goofey looking monster came out a tried to pilage the town but was hit with an arrow of light by mika-sama.  
  
"I want a trench coat!" Mika-sama annouced the next morning. But no one new what those wore she Mika-sama be grudgingly settle for a long cape the same color of her red," And something to eat!"  
  
"Sama!" Said someone," You are so great what is your name? You are the highest person in lordly caliber this town has ever met!"  
  
"Mika-sama," mika-sama said sibbing her tea," And I did to get a new trench coat which I didn't get."  
  
This repmark was ignored however, all of the sudden gaav appeared. Frowning deeply at Mika-sama," If I have to go to this stupid weddding, then you are not getting out of going! You're almost like a Mozaku and I would like to see how well you handle this wedding."  
  
With this Gaav took a hold of Mika-sama and fased out going back to the lobby realm.  
  
"Hey!" Mika-sama shouted not liking being so close to Gaav of all people," My TRENCH COAT!!!!!!" With this Mika-sama ran down the hall to where her trench coat was still laying.  
  
"Kykyo!" Came a really high pitched male voice," Kykyo my love you are so beautiful!"  
  
Kykyo looked a little ill and stated," shut up you baka."  
  
"Why are you being so mean?" Kitty sniffled," I thought you loved me? Oh I get it!"  
  
"Sore wa nani?" Came Mika-sama's most common frase  
  
"She's playing hard to get!" Kitty smiled happily," I get the first dance with Kykyo at the wedding!" Then Kitty ran off down the hall.  
  
"Baka!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kykyo yelled after him.  
  
"You really should tell him you're involved with Namagami," Val- Gaav stated walking dow the hall in a suit.  
  
"Sore wa nani!" Mika-sama asked pointing to Val-gaav.  
  
"Not funny!" Val-gaav cursed under his breath in several tongues.  
  
"Sore wa funny!" mika-sama giggled then hooped off down the hall.  
  
"Are wa all ready?" Gaav asked, looking annoyed.  
  
"Yeah lets go."  
  
A.N. Please no flames! I know it makes no sense so ever, but hang on! I get the prologue up soon!  
  
Mikado S Goldbug.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own slayers or any of it's characters. Kykyo Kileon, Kitto Kawaii.Aka Kitty, Illane Kileon, and any other of my chars are copyrighted to me. 


End file.
